Pahni
Pahni is a young Raman (no, not Rawoman) in her very early twenties. She appears in The Third Chronicles of Thomas Covenant. Appearance and Character In looks, Pahni is a typical Raman, with dark eyes, long dark hair, sharp aquiline features and an overall tanned complexion - yes, we're in Apache territory again. She sports the traditional Raman hairband cum garrotte to keep her hair out of her face and wears the typical never-out-of-fashion short tunic in neutral tones. Pahni has only just left her teenage years behind her and so still has many of the traits of a truculent and sulky adolescent. As a Cord, she is entirely subordinate to her Manethrall, Mahrtiir, but spends most of her time looking grumpy and muttering "It's so unfair - I hate you!" as she very grudgingly carries out whatever orders she has been given. Her typical expression is a sullen scowl - Little Miss Sunshine she really isn't. Role in the Third Chronicles As with all Ramen, Pahni is both an expert scout and an accomplished forager for sustenance in the wilds. If you're ever short of food or drink while trekking across various regions of the Land, you can bet that Pahni or one of her kinsmen will appear pretty soon with a handful of aliantha or information as to the location of the nearest potable water source. Or if you're jonesing for a hit of amanibhavam, Pahni's your girl. In fact, up until Against All Things Ending, this is about all that Pahni (and her fellow Cord, Bhapa) does. They both act like a combined mobile MacDonalds™ franchise and narcotics dealership for Linden and chums. Pahni does however have another key role - she manages with her feminine wiles to cure that poor dumb ox Liand of his perverse star-struck fanboy crush on Linden and lures him into a more age-appropriate relationship, thus saving him from a fate worse than death. However, she proves utterly incapable of saving Liand from a fate that is actually death - she can only watch on horror-struck as her beloved Stonedownor's head is blown apart by a temporarily possessed Anele. (While on this subject, many have maintained, given where it is generally believed that Liand kept his miniscule amount of brains, that this should not have proved a fatal injury, but anyway). The loss of her bovine boyfriend makes Pahni more miffed than normal and she gets even further pissed when Linden announces that she won't bring Liand back from the dead - what a hypocrite! I mean, Linden had no issues bringing her own gaunt dead boyfriend back to the land of the living, so she could get jiggy with him. In fact she spent two whole books doing exactly that! Has she no shame??? Anyhow, to prevent the mother of all catfights (though frankly a large number of readers would have simply loved to see Linden getting the living crap beaten out of her), Covenant wisely orders Pahni and Bhapa to go to Revelstone to tell the Masters what's been going on. This they do, thus bringing hordes of Haruchai to the final showdown under Mount Thunder to act as cannon fodder in the ensuing slaughter-fest - a thing which takes some of the pressure off Rime Coldspray's Swordmainnir and the other giants from Dire's Vessel, who up to that point had been assuming the roles of imminent corpses single-handedly.. Category:Characters Category:Ramen Category:The Third Chronicles of Thomas Covenant